Bleed for Me
by Beyond Immortal
Summary: COMPLETE BV they were best friends from birth but they get seperated. She left him for 10 years and when they reunite disaster ensues. Past problems become present feuds......Mentions of rape and lots of gore R
1. Chapter 1

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ or any its components, nor do i own anything to do with Linkin Park  
  
A/N: Just to let u know i'm writing from bulma's P.O.V most of the time ^_^  
  
Let the story Begin!!!!  
  
Chp. 1 - Introduction  
  
The loud beat from the bar's large speakers lurred its drunken and semi- sober residents onto the marble dance floor. I stay behind like always, hidden in the shawdowed corners, not noticed most of the time. 2891 years since i had been bathed in the warm sunlight; 2891 years since i had eaten devine foods and enjoyed it; 2891 years i had enjoyed feasting off humanity; 2891 years i have been a vampire.  
  
"Hey purrrty lady, why don't you join me outside and have some funnn", an oily man slurred as he stumbled forward.  
  
His breath reeked of old beer and cigarette smoke. As much as I wanted to say no to ... it... I hadn't feasted for days now and my blood cravings increased exponentionaly.  
  
Trying not to vomit i coughed, "Why not."  
  
Leading me through the alley exit, he started to smooth out his greasy hair. He was obviously excited, otherwise he would've noticed that i started to glow red faintly and my 4 eye teeth started to lenghten. As soon as he turned around i muttered "Goodnight", and delivered a powerful blow to his face using a tad of my saiyan strength, knocking him out instantly. As soon as he hit the ground with a thud my sleek lavender tail pushed out above the rim of my tight black leather hip-huggers. After my tail lifted him up face level, i tilted his head to the side a latched my blood thirsty mouth on the base of his neck. Sinking my teeth deeply in his neck i eagerly sucked at least half of his salty blood, crimson streams flowing down the corners of my crimson lips.  
  
After i finished my little feast i ripped his whole neck open and poured the rest of his oozing, thick blood into two black Powerade size bottles to last me over the next day until i could hunt again. Capselizing the 2 bottles, i threw the obviously dead body up into the air and vapourized the lifeless corpse into oblivion with a ki blast. Shooting off into the dark night, i didn't notice the shadowed figure watching my every move. With a swish of his cloak he disappeared into the black of the night.  
  
Creeping quietly across the front lawn of C.C, i jumped up on the small ledge of my large window on the 3rd floor of the compound. Lodging the window open i crawled though my window and flopped onto my silk covered king sized bed. Slowly sitting up, i stretched my tense limbs, i had the sinking feeling that someone was watching my every move.  
  
Slinking toward the bathroom, i deposited my two blood filled bottles in my personal fridge in the far corner of my room, adding it to the various others i had collected. As i leisurely made my way to the bathroom after; i slowly stripped off my 3/4 white, blood stained t-shirt and disintigrated it; destroying any proof of my true night time activities.  
  
Once again the shadowed man that had been following me, was sitting hidden in a tree outside my window; his eyes widdened at my actions and what he was witnessing."....Bulma....", was all he said before he once again vanished.  
  
Ripping off my satin bra, i picked up my crimson corset top made of silk with black silk trim, and tightly fastened it around my mid back; making my impressive bust push out more, leaving nothing to the imagination. Leaving my leather pants on, i moved on to 4 inch leather heels and tightly strapped them around my ankles. Finally fastening a spiked bracelet and spiked collar with FF engraved on it, i picked up my school bag and went back to my blood filled fridge.  
  
Opening it, i decided to take the oldest two bottles i had; you see age makes blood take on a more unique, and satisfing taste. Slipping the two bottles in my backpack, i sauntered down the long, curved staircase. Unfortunatly my adoptive mother caught me while i was trying to sneak out to my car. "Bulma darling, aren't you going to eat anything before you go. When we found you in Transylvania you never ate anything, and you don't eat anything here either. You're going to die !!!!!". "Mom, i always catch something to eat before school, and about the death thing i think you're over-reacting a tad", i tried to sooth her sobbing but i suppose it was a fruitless attemp. Covering my ears i yelled,"Bye mom, be home late don't wait up". Slipping into the musty garage i rubbed my aching ears, " Damn saiyan hearing to hell". Grabbing my keys on a near by shelf, i used the automatic unlock and walked up to my black Mclaren.  
  
Tossing my bag onto the passenger seat, i plopped down in the drivers spot and pushed the keys into the ignition. The garage door came to a slow hault, accompanied by a long, dull screech. Thankfully i had tinted windows to block out the harsh sun's rays that had just penetrated my car. Revving the engine, my car shot forward skidding down the black cement. My hugh stereo pumped out the loud beat of Linkin Park's song Crawling.  
  
~ Crawling in my skin,  
  
These wounds they will not heal.  
  
Fear is how i fall,  
  
Confusing what is real~  
  
'Somehow this makes me really hungry', i stopped at a red light allowing me to quench my growing thirst.  
  
~ There's something inside me,  
  
thats pulls beneath the surface. Consuming, confusing.  
  
This lack of self control, i feel is never ending~  
  
Groping for one of the blood filled bottles, i tried to avoid collisions while i was diverting my attention to finding my oozing meal.  
  
~ Controling, i can't seem, To find myself again.  
  
My walls are closing in. I've felt this way before, so insecure~  
  
"Ahhh, success !!", pulling out the bottle, i unscrewed the top and gulped down a 1/4 of the first bottle. Shoving the bottle back in to my bag i turned off the radio. 'I don't want to run out of blood before school starts..... i might have to bite someone then.' Pulling into a free parking space drowned in shade, i turned off my car. Pushing open the door, i threw my bag strap over my exposed shoulder. I noticed a group of about 5-6 people talking quite close to me. "Where the Hell is VEGETA", a girl about 18 years, with long black hair squealed. 'Vegeta? I haven't seen him in at least 10 years, but thats not that long compared to 2891 years of being together'. Ingoring the rest of that girls rants and raves, i strolled through the shawdows heading towards the main entrance.  
  
Right as i walked by a large cluster of bushes, a hand popped out of the bushes and pulled me in. Spinning around to face my captor ready to give a tongue lashing, i suddenly found myself speachless,"Vegeta". 


	2. Chapter 2

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
On to chapter 2 ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Vegeta!!!!" I repeated once again throwing my arms around him, "I missed you so much!! How long has it been. 10 years?". "10 years and 124 days .. honestly woman", a small smirk graced his tanned and might I add flawless face. "As well as our 2900th anniversary", added Vegeta, then glanced out of the bush making sure no one was watching or listening to them. Looking out of the bush as well I noticed he was gazing warily at the group of teens I saw talking about him earlier.  
  
Suddenly he grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me through a side door right beside the cluster of bushes that we were hidden in. "Where exactly are you taking me luv", I questioned him using the pet name I had given him centuries ago. "To the school office so you can pick up you school schedule as well as mine woman", he slipped into the hallway un-noticed pulling my helpless form along with him. "Now how has the last 10 years been for you onna", he tilted his head to the side peering at my eyes if as trying to read my mind.  
  
"Uh if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not talk about it", I muttered trying to hold down my power level from the anger that was re-awakening inside of me. "If you really don't want to talk about it that's fine", he said in a tone that screamed out 'you-WILL-tell-me-later'.  
  
Unbeknownst to them the group of teens I had seen earlier were watching our every step. "Who is that girl Vegeta's talking to?" inquired Chi-Chi looking strangely at us. "I dunno Chi", Goku responded. "I guess we can find out later", said 18. That was all they said before heading to class, having already gotten there schedules.  
  
"So Vegeta for our anniversary why don't we go have ourselves a nice fresh feast for supper at a club or something like that. How does that sound?" I whispered making sure no one could hear us. "What do you think? Have I ever declined an offer of food", he unconsciously licked his lips; he hadn't eaten in weeks making his blood lust at a very high level. Finally pulling me through the double doors he pushed me roughly into a plush chair; one of the many lining the white washed wall. He walked up to the secretary and slammed his fist on the desk, nearly cracking it in the process. Turning her head to face him she said with slight sarcasm, "Vegeta don't tell me you're in trouble already?" "Hardly, I need my schedule as well as Bulma Briefs", a scowl played its way across his lips.  
  
"Ohhhh, I see you're trying to impress the new student cause you like her. Well see is quite a looker." Commented the secretary winking at me. Grinning, I exposed my abnormally long teeth scaring the secretary a bit. "Ahhh, y-yes here um the schedules you needed; now if that's it I suppose you should get to class. Shoo", she waved her hands in a ridiculous manner signaling for us to leave.  
  
"I guess you're a regular there huh?" I smirked much like my Vegeta did a while ago. "No actually", I gave him a look that clearly said 'you expect me to believe that'. "It's more along the lines of living there. Mainly for swearing..lots, and beating up students that so well as talk to me. That's mostly why people are staring at us, because I haven't beaten you up yet." He said nonchalantly, waving his hand in a carelessly.  
  
Halting in front of our homeroom he muttered, "I'll save you a spot at the back of the class while you introduce yourself to the rest of the class.Have fun", he gave me a light punch on the shoulder, before he walked into the class.  
  
'It's now or never', I pushed the door open and slammed it behind me after I entered the large classroom, gaining the attention of the entire class. The teacher, only being in his 20's, turned to see who disrupted the class, but before he actually looked at my face his gaze dropped down a few inches. Typical guy. "I'm the new transfer student from Transylvania", I sneered at the teachers gaping face. "Ahhh y-yes, hmm why don't you tell us a bit about yourself uhhh", the teacher stuttered, "It's Bulma Briefs". "Right, go on then tell us a bit about yourself Ms. Briefs", the teacher said gaining his composure. "I'm Bulma as you already know, I previously moved here from Transylvania, where I lived in Vladimir Dracula's castle for 10 years by myself. I hate the sunlight, and I loved fighting. I also haven't eaten anything since I was an infant, I live of liquids." I concluded my small introduction with a single clap. "Isn't that Vladimir guy, like Dracula", a girl with a high pitched voice and lime green hair questioned before popping her gum. "Yahhhhh", I drawled out slowly, 'How does she know my father?' "Well that was nice, why don't take a seat at any free desk. But words to the wise don't sit by Vegeta at the back of the class. I can almost guarantee you will get in trouble", Mr. Perverto finished trying desperately not to drop his gaze once more.  
  
"I'll take your word for it", I slowly waltzed up the isle swinging my hips, gaining the attention of all the boys in the class except for one. Leisurely I flopped down in the empty chair coincidently right next to Vegeta. "What is there something wrong with him", I politely asked wrapping my arm around his broad shoulders. "Never mind", Mr. Perverto dismissed the issue with a simple wave of his hand. Class was now in progress, leaving me and Vegeta to have a chat. "So do you have any friends around this penitentiary", I asked removing my arm from his shoulders. "Yah I guess they're sitting in the row in front of us", he stated while he pointed to the 6 morsels... I mean people sitting in front of them. "Do you have any blood on you women, I haven't eaten in weeks", he looked almost pleadingly at me..almost. "Yah lemme grab you some", I dug ferociously through my bag. After seconds of digging I pulled my hand out revealing a black bottle filled with the crimson liquid.  
  
"Here have the rest, I have more", I passed him the bottle, watching him devour the aged blood in mere seconds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bleed for Me: Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
ONWARD!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You were sure hungry, you pretty well destroyed my bottle while you were drinking", I muttered profanities under my breath. You see it gets quite expensive buying bottled drinks when you never drink the thing you basically paid for. "Class Dismissed", Mr. Perverto hollered to the mostly attentive class. "Wow that went by quick, I guess time flies when you're having a good time huh", I said I as myself and Vegeta made our way to the next class. On our way there the group of teens I had referred to as morsels earlier, walked up to us. "So Vegeta finally got yourself a girlfriend huh and a hella good one at that", commented Yamcha, "You mind if I have a go at her once you're done with her."  
  
Growling Vegeta launched at Yamcha, only to be held back by myself and a very tall guy with odd spiked hair that went out in all directions. Unraveling my tail from my narrow waist I curled it around Vegeta's slim mahogany tail, and rubbed it. This action immediately calmed Vegeta down and he started to purr. I let go of his tail and suddenly launched myself at him. This time to be held back by none other than Vegeta, "Let me go 'Geta, I'll kill him for disrespecting me in such away!!" I started thrashing around violently, my tail whipping from side to side with great force. "Wow women you've grown quite a bit in strength", he struggled to keep a good hold on me. It was then that the morsels finally noticed my tail thwacking Vegeta, "Hey guys she has a tail like me and Vegeta, isn't that cool", the spiky haired teen known as Goku exclaimed happily pointing at my tail. Pushing Vegeta off me I sent that Yamchop or whatever the hell his name is a hard glare accompanied by a low hiss and stalked out of sight.  
  
"That's fucking great, thanks a lot asshole (Yamcha) she gets very violent when she's mad, and she's almost stronger than me!", Vegeta glared at him as well and stormed off after me. "What's his deal, he's never cared about some bimbo", 17's smooth voice broke through the state of shock surrounding the group of stunned teens.  
  
"Bulma stop", he hollered after my retreating form. "Why should I", "Because you're getting mad over nothing", he grabbed my arm and twirled me around, pressing me to his rock hard chest. "Please let me go Vegeta", I whimpered, I hadn't been this close to anyone since the accident. "What happened to you woman, please tell me. You know you can trust me", he asked me, his voice softening. Wait did he just say please!? "What did you just say?" I looked at him strangely. "You know what I said!! Don't make me say it again", he said lightening the hold on my arms.  
  
"Later", was all I said before I added, "Now let's go have some lunch hmm?" An evil glint appeared in his eyes, along with increasing amounts of blood lust. "Lets", he added in a low hiss. He shot off in the air, me following in hot pursuit.  
  
"Vegeta slow down, you're not thinking straight, you're letting you're lust get a hold of you", I grabbed him tightly from the behind. He already transformed into his vampire state, and the sun started burning holes in my porcelain skin. "Vegeta please stop I'm burning!!" I cried out to him as larger holes burned their way through my skin making cry out in agony. Suddenly realizing that the same was happening to him, he wrapped his arm around me and shot towards a cave where he had lived for the previous 10 years, hoping to get me there before I vaporized in to nothing.  
  
"Hang on Bulma, hang on", he whispered while he finally flew to his 'luxurious' cave. Entering the cave let the shadows heal his wounds while he continued to carry me further in the cave towards his bed. Lightly dropping me on the plush bed, he removed his top and scanned for any remaining holes. "No..please..go..let go..help", I muttered lowly in my sleep. Whimpering slightly I shot up with a scream. "Bulma, are you ok?!" "No. really hungry though hehehe", I tried to cover up the scream. "Tell me Bulma now", Vegeta pinned me down, not letting me escape. It was only then I noticed how attractive Vegeta had truly become. "I... guess I could tell you. But don't tell anyone please", I pleaded.  
  
*Flashback*- 10 years ago  
  
Quietly I followed 5 slayers down the stairs leading to the crypt that my mother and father slept in. They were younger than most that I had encountered before but nothing that my father, Dracula, let alone my mother, Mina Harker, couldn't handle by themselves. But I decided to follow them anyway just in case things got out of hand, which I highly doubted. The slayers didn't know the meaning of subtle. They burst through the door and threw some sort of device at my mom and dad trapping them in some sort of ki shield. "What is the meaning of this", Dracula hissed exposing his long fangs.  
  
"We're here to kill you Dracula", the 1st slayer smirked as the other slayers flashed a blinding light sending Mina and Dracula in to screams and myself into shock. They finally turned the lights off only to reveal a pile of dust that once was my only family. "NOOOOOOOO", I screamed, a black aura (yes black) shot all around me as I finally reached super saiyan2. "You dare kill my FAMILY!!" I shot hundreds of ki blasts at them hoping to destroy them all, but when the smoke caused by my black ki blasts (A/N: remember if it was gold she'd be dust cause it's to bright) cleared nothing was left. Thinking they were dead, I whipped around to face my 'parents'. Falling to my knees I whimpered, I had just lost two of the few people who cared about me. "Mother, Father I swear I will get my revenge", with that I slit my wrist and let a solitary drop of my black blood hit the pile of ashes. "May you both rest in hell", I swiftly turned around and plotted the upcoming revenge to soon befall the 5 slayers.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Is that it woman", Vegeta sat down beside me pulling me close. "Yes", I lied putting on a fake smile. "That's my girl", he hugged me lightly then pulled me to my feet. "Well now that it's night time what do you say we go get that anniversary feast hmm", I looped my arm in his and took off into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components nor the song "Vampires", by Pet Shop Boys  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
On with the next chapter!!!  
  
~blah~ = song lyrics  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Together we soared quickly through the air, heading toward a city to south of Vegeta's cave. "Vegeta you promised to not to tell anyone right, and you won't", I glanced warily at him. "Woman I said I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't. It's not that big a deal", he scoffed.  
  
"Of course what would you know about caring about anyone!!!" A solitary tear trailed down my ivory colored cheek. "Damn it woman, what the hell are you going on about", we halted in the middle of the sky. "That's it!! You have never understood me. My family was the only beings in the universe that have ever cared about me and now their GONE!!! Gone Vegeta, gone, they're never coming back I'll never have anyone that will love me the way that they did. Good riddance Vegeta until you bother to at least give an explanation to your attitude problems", I swiftly turned in the opposite direction to West City to catch a bite.  
  
"Damn her, stupid wench. See if I care, you always do this and always come crawling back", Vegeta scowled and followed her to the club. "Why am I following her", 'Because you care about her' an annoying voice taunted in the back of his mind. 'Shut up', he growled to his conscious.  
  
"How could he do that, well I guess it's not his fault. It's not like I told him everything, but still." I simpered quietly. Landing lightly on the ground in front of the club I glanced around looking for any people that might satisfy my appetite.  
  
Vegeta landed right behind myself and hid behind a large tree. He once again watched my every move.  
  
I walked into the front of the line and got the guy at the front of the door's attention. "Sorry girlie you can't go in without a pass", he boomed about to push her out of the way. Flashing the top of my breasts, he took a deep breath, "Go right-right in", he loosened his neck tie.  
  
Walking in after me, Vegeta got held up against the same guy that let me in. "Where do you think you're going macho", he raised his arm up to stop him. "Where ever the hell I please", he cracked his knuckles and pushed the guy away letting himself in.  
  
"I feel so bad lying to Vegeta, I suppose I'll tell him the whole truth tomorrow", I sighed and leisurely sauntered towards the bar. "Hi little one what can I get ya", the bartender said cleaning a tall glass. "A Bloody Mary please extra vodka", I said while I turned around looking at the smooth dance floor. "What happened here, it seems quieter than usual? I mean it's still packed but no line ups or anything", I swiveled around to face him again.  
  
"Ever since a guy died in the alley right beside us with his neck ripped open, people have tried avoiding coming here. Here's your drink", he turned around to tend to other customers. "That's too bad, but he was just sooo tasty", I muttered under my breath, while a smirk appeared on my face. "Hey Bulma you want to dance", Yamcha suddenly appeared offering me his hand.  
  
'I need food, I suppose Yamchop or whatever will do but I can't kill him', I scowled at the last thought. "Sure", a fake smile forced its way onto my face. "I'm really sorry 'bout my remark at school I truly respect you", he was lying through his teeth.  
  
~Papa don't matter, sister don't worry, Say what you like, or do what you want me to do, You're a vampire, I'm a vampire too~  
  
He wrapped his semi-muscular arms around my lower torso. "I think I love you", he tried to kiss me. I pushed him back don't you ever touch me again, I said we could dance but not hanging on each other." I added, "I'm out of here", I walked away 10 feet or so before someone wrapped their arms around my waist and spun me around.  
  
~Sun in the kitchen, boy is still sleeping, When you get hungry, or do what you want me to do, You're a vampire, I'm a vampire too~  
  
"Go away Yam head", I quickly turned around. "Ohh it's you, what are you doing here", I tried not to kiss him.wait a minute kiss him where did that come from? "I'm.I'm.soorr.I'm sorry woman", he hugged me lightly. "Ok back away and tell me what you've done with the real Vegeta."  
  
~You're a vampire; I'm a vampire too, Night in the city, New Orleans' pretty, Do what you want then can I do it to you~  
  
"Damn it woman, I'm trying to be nice and you throw it in my handsome face", he whispered harshly before turning away to leave. "No Vegeta wait I'm sorry", I yanked his arm, coming face to face with him.  
  
~You're a vampire; I'm a vampire too, You're a vampire; I'm a vampire too, You're a vampire, I'm a vampire too~  
  
"What you said onna about no one caring about, it isn't true. I ca.care about you", he blushed lightly. "That's so sweet", I lightly pecked him on the lips. As soon as I pulled back, lust and something close to love appeared in his endless ebony orbs.  
  
~You're a vampire; I'm a vampire too, It's a reflex, Ahhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh~  
  
He leaned in and captured my lips in a more passionate manner this time. I was stunned at the new emotions coursing through my veins, but I responded by slipping my tongue into his awaiting mouth. Slowly his firm hands were creeping downward. Grasping my ass he plunged his tongue as well in to my more than anxious mouth.  
  
~Just a reflex, like fear or sex, Papa don't matter, sister don't worry, Say what you like, or do what you want me to do~  
  
Breaking apart once more, I blushed and turned away embarrassed. "Woman will you do me the honor of being my, what humans call girl.girlfrie.girlfriend", he stuttered looking away. "Of course luv, you know I could never break your heart", I smiled something I hadn't done in a while. "Woman I don't want you going out with me because you don't want to break my heart", he spat out, anger flashed through his cobalt eyes.  
  
~You're a vampire, I'm a vampire too, You're a vampire, I'm a vampire too, Papa don't matter, sister don't worry~  
  
"No Vegeta that's not what I meant", I sighed, he makes anything I say sound like an insult. "I meant of course because I really like you, and couldn't stand to see you broken hearted if I said that I needed to think about it. Do you get it", I pressed my forehead against his.  
  
~Papa don't matter, sister don't worry, Papa don't matter, sister don't worry, Papa don't matter, sister don't worry~  
  
"Yes, now can we grab a meal I'm starving", he said, an undeniable look of blood lust crossed his tanned face. "I was going to feed off of Yamchop and then erase his memory, but he couldn't feed us both. So why don't we just grab some one and eat outside hmm. How does that sound luv", I glanced at the bars patrons hungrily. "Perfect." 


	5. Chapter 5

Bleed for Me: Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
On to the next chappie ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Scanning the crowded marble dance floor, I focused on a group of young teens; about 4 girls, 4 boys. "Vegeta, VEGETA", I whispered harshly turning to face him. He was already sizing up the group of teens, evaluating you could say if they would be a decent meal. "What woman", he didn't divert his eyes from the delicious teens. "Do they satisfy your tastes because they certainly look appetizing to me", I subconsciously licked my eager lips. "They'll do perfectly, but I'll take the 4 girls; I love the taste of female blood. It's not like they could resist my devilishly good body anyway." His ruby red lips were pulled up into a sexy smirk.  
  
"I completely agree. I have acquired a taste for male blood, so I'll have fun with the boys", I kissed Vegeta's lips before making a beeline towards the unsuspecting teens.  
  
"Hi boys, want to come outside with me and have a little fun", I leant forward breathing on one of their tempting necks. "Hey you slut, back off of my man", one of the girls with bubble gum pink hair whined. Just then Vegeta walked up to pinked haired girl and wrapped his firm arms around her non-existent hips. Whispering in her ear, she changed at least 3 different shades of red. Giggling she replied, "Su-sure", grabbing her friends they ran out the back door, Vegeta leisurely following them out the back door flashing a smirk in my direction. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"So as I was saying, would you like to have some 'fun' outside with me? Your gorgeous friends are more than welcome to come as well." Gross, what was I saying, these 'boys' had nothing, and I mean nothing on Vegeta. "Hell ya!!" a pimply boy answered, appearing from behind the first boy. Flashing them an ice melting smile I gestured for them to follow me out the back door. Rushing after me, they didn't notice a woman in the crowd smirk as her eyes flashed red. "Boys are so gullible, Bulma you go girl. Hope to see you soon", with that she dissolved in to the crowd.  
  
"Come here", I motioned for the first boy to come forward. The pimply one stumbled forward. "I'm just going to take him into a hidden room behind this dumpster. I'll be back for all of you one by one", I flashed them a smirk and pulled the boy down the musty staircase, disappearing from sight. Dragging him down the long candle lit corridor an eerie wail made its way down the damp hallway, I took no heed to the boy's cries of pain and fear as his back scrapped harshly across the gravel floor. Coming to a halt in a dark, dark room only lit by a single candle, I turned to a shadowed corner to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes that belonged to a devilishly handsome man.  
  
Smirking, I started glowing red once more and my fangs lengthened rapidly. "What.what are you!!? You, you freak!!" the pimply boy started backing up forgetting the blistering pain appearing in his rear. I sneered at his futile attempt to escape me, "You seemed more than anxious to come with me and now you're running away?" I asked with false confusion. Suddenly I let out an eerie yell before I disappeared, and then reappeared behind him, "I'm not letting you go that easily." I clamped my blood thirsty mouth onto his pale, freckled neck. It was then and only then that the pimply boy noticed that all the girls that he came with were on the floor, dead seemingly drained of all life. With the thick blood oozing quickly leaving his body and filling up mine, he noticed that the man in the corner lick his lips bring to his attention the long, fresh trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth before fading into darkness.  
  
"It took you that long just to drain one measly boy", he said adding  
  
extra emphasis on boy.  
  
"Unlike some people I like to toy with prey before unleashing my inner demon Vegeta", I added sucking on my bloody finger after I had thrown the boy on the hard ground. This action was causing Vegeta to become slowly aroused. "Please stop that unless you want our feast to lead to unexpected results", he added with a sly smirk, "Not that I'm complaining." "Vegeta!!! Honestly, can't you focus on anything but sex", I sighed, looking at him unbelievably. "Well, it 'is' your fault, you're tempting me with that finger", he looked lustfully at me. "Whatever luv I have to finish my meal, care to join me with the rest", I questioned starting my way down the eerie corridor.  
  
"Just bring them all down here and we can have a little slaughter. Ohh I can here the screams now, simply delectable!!" Vegeta had a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes, well as dreamy as Vegeta can get. "Ahh I love the sound fear in the evening", I smiled exposing my elongated fangs. Walking arm and arm through the dungeon like hallway, we came to the dungeon entrance, "Stay here Vegeta, when I come through the entrance lodge the door closed and we can drag them back to torture room and have our slaughter. Ok luv", after he nodded I gave him a wolfish grin and slipped out of my night time haven.  
  
"Hope I didn't take to long boys. I decided that I'll take you all at once, if you don't have any objections", I added with a sly smirk. You should've seen their faces; they looked as if they'd struck gold. They all nodded vigorously. Giving them an all-knowing smirk I signaled for them to follow me. (A/N: ok this part gets a tad gory so if you're offended by blood shed and such don't read the next part, k ^_^)  
  
As soon as the boys came past the door Vegeta rammed the cement door shut, and grabbed one boy by the neck and dug his sharp nails in to his soft flesh. Screams filled the air. I dragged the other 2 by their hair, behind me the 2 boys could see Vegeta's iron grip on the boy's neck, increasing streams of crimson blood flowing down his paling skin. "Stop...please stop you're hurting us", the boy held by Vegeta coughed out, blood leaking out of his mouth. "Really I hadn't noticed", I increased the pressure on their scalps. That was the last straw apparently for Vegeta, because he grabbed the boy in his hands and snapped his neck. He died instantly, and blood was pouring out of his neck. He latched his beautiful mouth on the lifeless boy and quickly and savagely drained his body of the desired liquid. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V, and if you're squeamish don't read the second paragraph  
  
On with the next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Vegeta!! Honestly couldn't you have waited", I sighed yanking the other two boys in my hands up to face level to have a good look at them. Their eyes widened with fear and outright disgust at what Vegeta had just simply done, and what was to become of them. Giving them a good look my eyes widened in shock, "YOU!!!" My power level rose very high and I started transforming into my ultimate vampire form. "We we we're really sorry", they both laughed shakily not really trusting their voices. I struggled to stay in control of my extreme vampire urges. "You are both going to enjoy a very long agonizing death, I'll make sure of that", I hissed lowly. Vegeta seemed to be getting quite freaked out he had never apparently seen me this mad before. "Women what's going on", he questioned taking a daring step towards me. Lunging at him I pinned him against the cold, blood-covered stone wall, "Don't you dare interfere or I will tear you limb from limb boyfriend or not", he looked in my eyes and saw that I was being controlled by my inner demon like he had earlier. Dropping him to the floor I diverted my attention back to the two groveling boys. "We didn't. it was an accident honest to god", one boy pleaded backing against the wall.  
  
"Accident, ACCIDENT!! Tell ME if this is an accident!!!" I drove my hand deep into the boy's chest tearing through muscle, skin, and veins. He screamed out in unbearable agony, his eyes wide in unmentionable pain. Ignoring the pleading of the other boy I pushed my hand deeper into the boy's chest finally reaching the whitish yellow bone of his spine. Grasping it lightly I suddenly crushed it automatically cutting oxygen off from his brain. Screams and heavy sobs filled the air only to reach the ears of those who enjoy the heart wrenching cries. Wriggling my blood drenched hand around his blood submerged organs I reached the prize. I ripped his still pumping organ out of his bloody chest and swallowed it whole, the crimson liquid and flesh hot in my mouth.  
  
Looking at the horrifyingly pale face of the boy I relished at how his eyes glassy and wide open were sign of the horrible pain he went through, not mentioning the gaping hole where his heart and such once resided (I'm getting a bit sick my self writing this). Vegeta looked a bit grossed out; I mean a heart was a rare delicacy and delicious but that was a bit much if it wasn't him doing the kill. The boy left had wet his pants in terror (I'm sure I would've) he jumped to his feet and ran quicker than lightning to the entrance and ran into the club. "HELP!!! Someone please *sob* please there are two murderers in a room behind the dumpster!!! They killed all my friends, someone call the F.B.I.", he broke into uncontrollable sobs. The bartender looked at the boys blood covered shirt and pants then hurriedly phoned the police.  
  
Snapping out of my demonic trance I glanced down at the torn boy, "Did I do that?" "Yes, now women tell me of your relationship between those 2 boy's", he more or less demanded. "Ok you remember how my parents were killed by 5 slayers well those 2 were the last ones I was hunting for", I spoke softly wiping my eyes of my bloody tears. "What happened to the other three Bulma", he asked while he embraced my slender form. "Well the first two I found 4 years ago and I vaporized them both. Then I found the leader a year and a half ago. I guess I was a bit blood drunk because he managed to get a ki collar on my neck.", at this point I was interrupted by a large group of the police loaded and aimed approximately ohh say 100 guns at our heads. "Don't move we have you surrounded", a rather tubby police officer commanded taking a few steps towards our frozen forms. "I don't think so", an eerie voice replied from the shadows.  
  
A tall woman with violent violet hair stepped out of the shadows, her crimson eyes flashing in amusement. "Nephrite!" Vegeta and I replied together, both equally surprised. "Hello Bulma, Vegeta. Bulma that was quite an impressive kill, I'm still enamored with those beautiful screams", her silky voice was filled with desire. "As am I", I replied with smirk before giving my dear friend a quick hug before whispering in her ear, "Welcome back Phrite (pronounced Fright)." I let go of her slim body and stood beside Vegeta once more. "Nephi", Vegeta nodded in her direction. "What's going on", a petite police woman snapped. Nephrite had a sinister sneer etched on her face, with a snap of her fingers 30 or so trained vampires jumped out of the shadows and mauled the crowd of police officers, while Vegeta, Nephrite, and I continued to chat.  
  
Maybe I should tell you how Vegeta and I had met Nephrite. You see at one point in our lives on Planet Vegeta, Vegeta and I had to purge a small planet that a small saiyan girl had been supposed to purge before, but never did. Vegeta and I had already been vampires at this point, and Nephrite had not. Once we landed on the Planet Millennia a small girl about 15 came up to us, "You must be Prince Vegeta forgive me if I do not bow", she drawled out slowly. "Not at all", he found her ignorance, like mine, quite amusing. "Tell me girl what is your name and status", he commanded in his 'high and mighty' voice. "Nephrite Anubisa, 1st class elite warrior great great granddaughter of the elite warrior Bulma Anubisa", she stated quickly. My gaze immediately snapped up, she was related to me!! "That would be me", I smiled lightly. Her gaze snapped to me, she hadn't noticed me before, "You.you look exactly like her!!" she was startled by this new revelation. "Ahh that's because she is me, making me 400 years old", I enlightened her. "What are you", she questioned. "A vampire like Vegeta here", I smirked. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Make me one to", she looked at me pleadingly. Well she is family, "This will hurt", I sank my fangs deep in her throat and drained her of all blood. "Now drink child", I slit my wrist and forced my black blood down her throat. She would be unconscious for a few days. Then we took her back into our ship and flew back to Planet Vegeta. (Sorry if that was a bit quick/forward)  
  
"Well Bulma that was an interesting kill", she stated once more a small smile graced her ageless face. The screams and gunshots in the background had finally diminished to nothing as the army of vampires finished off the 100 police officers. "We had better get going before more people interrupt us", Vegeta turned to me. "I agree, bye Phrite and stay out of trouble", I hugged her tight and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Now women you were telling me something before we were so rudely interrupted", Vegeta wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.  
  
Well that's it for chappie 6. Hope I wasn't too bad. Sorry I hadn't written awhile back-to-school shopping sucks I'd also like to thank my constant reviewers:  
  
TheDarkMistress1  
  
young-n-hopeless  
  
snowbell101  
  
Sorceress Fujin  
  
Arabian Nightmare  
  
coon2010  
  
Da Bomb3  
  
AngelicDemoness  
  
ennovymoon  
  
o Mighty Mouse o  
  
Strawberrychan  
  
If I missed anyone I'm blind and sorry 


	7. Chapter 7

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
NEXT!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Well you know how I told you that I was a bit drunk at the time I had found the 3rd boy", Vegeta nodded, "Well he easily overpowered me and managed to get a ki collar around my neck. That made me almost as weak as an infant. Well he he ..." before I could finished I burst out in tears, some thing I didn't do very often. "Wow woman stop with the water works lets go back to my cave and you can tell me", he rubbed my back soothingly, that was very odd for his usual rough approach.  
  
"Ok", I sniffed lightly before Vegeta picked me up (Like at a weddings) and flew into the still surprisingly dark night, as a lone howl made its way through the still air. I looked up at his face and saw a look of pure curiosity, worry, and I would have to say love. This made me sigh in bliss, snuggling as close as possible to his warm chest I fell for once into a peaceful sleep in my boyfriend's arms. He looked down at my serene face and fell in love. I looked so peaceful and truly happy for once in his eyes; he smiled gently before he focused on getting me to his cave.  
  
He landed gently in the opening to his cave and placed me on his bed. I stirred slightly, "Where are we", I asked slightly disorientated. "Don't worry just go to sleep we have school tomorrow", he said before lying down beside me. Sighing I moved backward slightly so that he was spooning me. He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted into a well deserved sleep. A small smile graced both of our mouths before the sound of light breaths filled the silent air. (Can anyone say Awwwwwwww)  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Yawning, my eyes fluttered open only to hear the annoying sound of the stupid birds on the giant Weeping Willow outside the mouth of Vegeta's cave. Shooting a ki beam at them the sound vanished, leaning back I was about to go to sleep but Vegeta had other plans. He straddled by hips and caught my unsuspecting lips in an intense kiss. His smooth tongue ran along the outside of my lips, I gladly replied to the silent question. Opening my mouth wide, our tongues met in a small wrestle, I moaned lightly under his wandering touch. But all good things have to come to an end (isn't that true) slowly Vegeta withdrew his tongue and sat back on his knees. "We must get going woman, or we shall face the wrath of Mr. Perverto", Vegeta tried to look scared, but it worked as well as a guppy trying to look ferocious. I burst out in continuous giggles, "That's a real good look for you Vegeta, you look more like you really need to go to the bathroom", that started a whole new round of giggles; Vegeta even cracked a small smile.  
  
Pushing Vegeta off my hips, I disposed of my black heels and put on some black combat boots instead. I left my blood drenched clothes on making it look like I was on the receiving end of a Gladiators sword, the long, deep gashes along my arms from the boy's nails dragging down my arms while I slowly demolished his body last night, only enhanced that look. Pulling my still lavender, blood stained hair into a high ponytail; I glanced at my hair the blood made it look like I streaked red.  
  
"Vegeta are you almost ready", I applied some crimson eye shadow, black mascara, and heavy black eyeliner. "Coming onna", he walked out of the back of the deep cave wearing a tight black muscle shirt, tight black leather pants (like he wears in DBGT), and a black leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, like a vest. "You look simply delectable luv", I sauntered towards him, while I licked my ruby red lips exposing my long fangs. "I wish I could say the same, but you look rather ravishing instead of delectable", he grasped my hips tightly before pulling me into a quick kiss. Pushing him away reluctantly I grinned evilly, "We must get to school, souls to torture, pranks to pull, cheerleaders to ruin", I listed off the reasons on my fingers.  
  
"I get the point", Vegeta smirked lightly, "now we must be off woman." He pulled me close to his body and teleported to the boiler room where no one would notice our unexplained, let alone immediate arrival. "What are you kids doing here you're supposed to be in class, it started 20 minutes ago", a man scolded while pushing us out of the room rather forcefully for a mortal. Slamming the heavy padlock door behind us we could hear the fading foot steps of the elderly janitor. Leisurely we made our way down the silent hallway, only to leave the putrid smell of the old blood on my clothes in our wake. But to me that putrid smell was like that of the smell of a home cooked meal to a starving man. I loved its unique scent, I found it somewhat alluring.  
  
Walking through the door not really caring if we disrupted the class, we walked arm in arm to the back of the class room, the gazes of the entire class following us. "Well Miss Briefs what are you and Mr. Ouji's (is that how you spell it???)excuses for your tardiness", Mr. Perverto inquired raising one side of his uni-brow. (And if u have a uni-brow I didn't mean to offend u) "We didn't want to see your face longer than we had to, also I was trying to get the blood stains out of my corset, pants, and hair", I twirled a strand of my red and lavender hair around my middle finger, while I pouted my shapely lips. "What happened to your arms Miss Briefs", he asked before dropping his gaze..again. "I got in a nasty tangle with a lynx in the woods on the way to Vegeta's house", I said sitting down on Vegeta's lap.  
  
"And what Miss Briefs happened to that lynx", he asked sardonically. "All I can say is 'tasty'", I grinned wolfishly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
Forward!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Are you implying that you ate the lynx Miss Briefs", he questioned sitting down at the front of the class. "How ever could you tell", I faked surprise, while I slipped down into my seat beside Vegeta. "Never mind", Mr. Perverto dismissed with a wave of his bony hand. "Back on topic, you'll be doing a project on mythical creatures in groups of two. It is to my deepest regrets that I'm letting you choose your own groups", he frowned heavily making his uni-brow take a downward plunge. But before he could continue his little speech the class broke out in a mixed jumble of different conversations. "So Vegeta do you want to go with me", Goku asked turning around to face my boyfriend, "I was thinking of doing vampires." I almost choked on my own breath and broke out in a coughing fit, "Are you ok babe", Vegeta turned to look at me completely ignoring Goku. "Ya", I muttered hoarsely. "Well do ya Vegeta, do ya do ya do ya!" Goku questioned looking back in forth between me and Vegeta. "He's going with me sorry", I plopped myself on his lap leaning back on him.  
  
"GOKU, you even BOTHER to ask anyone other than your GIRLFRIEND!!!" Chi Chi screeched at new decibels. Instantaneously Vegeta, Goku, and I covered our ears, being saiyan and all really sucked at times like this. "Shut your mouth you fuckin' harpy", I hissed venomously at Goku's girlfriend. "What did you just say to me", Chi Chi exclaimed incredulously. "She said shut your fuckin mouth", Vegeta responded removing his hands from his ears, and wrapped them around my waist. "Kakarott I'm doing vampires with my girlfriend, go with your harpy." Pouting, Goku nodded dejectedly, he turned around and started talking to the now fuming Chi Chi.  
  
"So you decided to do our species for our project", I whispered making sure no one was listening. "Well ya, I want the best mark, with the least amount of work; and what better way to do that by writing about what we do best", Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose", I reasoned.  
  
**********Lunch time***********  
  
The school bell rang harshly, awakening the students that were in a state of unconsciousness caused by boredom. "So woman you still have to tell me what happened with that other slayer that killed your parents", Vegeta persisted. "Dammit Vegeta I don't want to talk about it now ok", I growled. "Onna if I'm your boyfriend let alone your best friend for over 2000 years I have a right to know what's bothering you", he snarled back at me. "Just fuck off Vegeta", I muttered before walking away, but apparently he didn't get it because he continued to follow me. "Woman you'll have to tell me sooner or later", he grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him. By now you should know I have a very short temper and am very impatient. Now I was really pissed off, "Ok you want to know what happened to me?! I. I got hurt (she's a liar) . so now you know what happened so leave me The HELL ALONE", this outburst caused many students to look at Vegeta and I. "Woman I."; "Don't you dare woman me Vegeta! If you would've been considerate and patient I would've told you when I was comfortable, but you were so damn rude and uncaring you forced it out of me!! Just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!" I turned around and ran out of the school tears threatening to fall. (I know Vegeta's reaction is really unlikely but I was to tired to go into his complex 'feelings')  
  
"Hey Vegeta having fun", Goku smiled cluelessly, Vegeta growled; "Fuck off Kakarott."  
  
Running aimlessly around the school I crashed in to another person, "Hey Bulma I haven't seen you in ages!! How's Nephrite?" I looked up into electric blue eyes, "Hi Raven", I muttered sadly. "What's the matter Bulma", he asked concerned, brushing a few strands of black/ violet hair away from his face. "Vegeta", I stated simply looking around for an exit, where my car still sat for the past day and a half. "Oh so you guys had another fight; that's like number 4000", he said jokingly laughing lightly. "Ya I guess", I smiled. "Do you want to come to my cavern, I'm having a swinging vamp party there tonight", he gazed inquiringly at me. "I guess", I shrugged my small shoulders. "Great!! Can you bring Nephrite too", he asked hopefully. "Ohh I get it, you still have that crush on her right", I smirked triumphantly, finding out his little secret. "Over the decades I've realized that I don't have a crush on her anymore---- I love her", he clasped his hands as a dreamy look halted on his tanned face. I burst out laughing.  
  
This was the scene Vegeta walked in on, "Hello Raven", he scowled menacingly. "Hi Vegeta", Raven smiled giddily. "What are you doing with my woman Raven", Vegeta snarled angrily. "I'm just talking to her Vegeta, take a chill pill", he grinned widely turning to face Vegeta. "Whatever", he turned to face me, "Woman I didn't mean to offend you", his gaze softened when he looked at me. "Well then prove me wrong Vegeta make me believe all the things that I said about you aren't true", I answered pretty well ignoring him. Turning to leave I said, "See ya tonight Raven, and I'll bring Nephrite if you bring Vegeta", blowing a kiss at Vegeta I departed. 'Why are you lying', Vegeta thought sorrowfully before walking to the lunch room to sit with his weakling 'friends'. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
I'm running out words to say here!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Walking out of the school, I heard the crunch of leaves behind me. A pair of hands suddenly made their way around my mouth and yanked me behind the school with inhuman strength. Turning me around, I locked eyes with those of the slayer that got away from me last night, "YOU." "'Ello love", was all I heard before my world went black...  
  
Later that afternoon class had begun at Boringville High (Couldn't think of a decent name) Vegeta was wondering where I had disappeared to. "Do any of you know where Bulma is", he asked forcefully. "Ya I saw her being pulled into a red corvette at lunch with Yamcha and another guy with blonde hair and blue eyes", said Krillen. 'The boy from last night', Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, 'and Yamcha was in on it too' he realized furiously. "I have to go", he replied in a monotone. "Wait Vegeta I wanna come too", Goku pouted giving him puppy dog eyes. "No, stay with your bitch", he snarled, he then abruptly stood up walking out of the classroom. "Bye", Goku muttered sadly. "Mr. Ouji get back *snort*here this instant", Mrs. Snortsy, well snorted at him. "Stuff it you old bag, tell someone who cares", appalled she snorted once more angrily (Wouldn't that be funny =P).  
  
(Now back to Bulma)  
  
Slowly I regained consciousness only to hear the slow swish of the large fan above me, leisurely turning around and around and around, wow getting dizzy here. Anyway I only remembered getting into a somewhat childish argument with Vegeta, then bumping, literally, into my childhood friend Raven (and yes he is a vampire if u didn't know), him saying something 'bout a vamp party this evening, and going to my car. Hmm who knows? Looking around the room there where various objects such as a bed with bloody sheets, a pile of wooden stakes *shudder*, and a chair which I noticed I was tightly chained to. None of the items gave me a clue as what was going on, all I knew was that someone relatively strong did this because I was not easy to knock out.  
  
"Hello love", a man approximately 25 years old with a heavy British accent drawled out. Trying to face my captor I heard a husky chuckle behind me, "Let me help you there love", that voice was becoming more and more familiar. I heard him land on the ground as if pushing himself off a ledge. "Do I know you", I inquired surprisingly not angrily. "You bloody well do", he said darkly completely losing him calm, cheery attitude. I saw his shadow beside me, he swiveled the chair around. I stared into royal blue eyes, "How did you find me", I hissed angrily, "Honestly you should know by now that being the last slayer in the world, the only one to escape the infamous Bulma Anubisa while she tore out my best friends heart beside me would've gone to extreme measures to break you after what you did to my 3 best friends, let alone my fiancé." He growled furiously in hushed tones.  
  
"But they were just so damn tasty", I sneered at his red face. He punched me cruelly, my chair fell backwards, my head hitting the pavement floor hard. It was then that I noticed that I had once again been restrained by a fucking ki collar. "Why do you want me", I asked quietly, "That's easy to kill you." I snorted in amusement, "Just try", but then I remembered I had a ki collar on. He whipped out a machete (Curved blade) and slashed me down my middle from my right shoulder to my left hip. I nearly fainted from the excruciating pain, "So do you want to behave now love, I can make this easy and painless for you or I could draw out your death so you plead for me to kill you." He pondered out loud.  
  
"I would rather sleep with Yamcha than make my death easy for you", I spat at his fancy leather boots. Ignoring my rude gesture he grinned knowingly, "I can have that arranged", he turned swiftly and locked me in the cold cell where I now lay. "Me and my big mouth."  
  
(Back to Vegeta)  
  
"Dammit where could she be", he wondered aloud. 'Its not like she would go with those numbskulls by free will, so they must of taken her by force' the mere thought of it made his black blood boil. "Grrr if they harmed her in anyway", he growled dangerously his eye's gained a crimson glow to them. He tried to figure out where I had been taken to. But it was a fruitless attempt really. He still had no clue as to where I was. Sighing in defeat he turned around to go back to school all the while pondering where I had disappeared to.  
  
(Back to Bulma ..again)  
  
It had been one very long hour before I heard the door open once more with a strained screech. "Finally", I replied exasperated. "Hey Bulma babe", a man replied in a pathetic attempt to sound I guess seductive. It was Yamchop. "Hi little Yamchop", I mocked slightly before smirking. "Haha very funny babe, now I'm going to take off your chains", he said before unlocking the padlocked holding the end of the chain together. Slinking out of the chains I stood up and stretched making my corset top rise up a few centimeters. "*drool* GO sit on the bed *drool*", Yamchop muttered in between drooling phases. "I have a better idea", I went up to the dog and kicked with the strength I had left where the sun don't shine. His eyes went comically wide before he dropped to the ground twitching.  
  
An "Impressive" was heard behind me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was chappie 9!! Hope It didn't suck.... I was wondering who should beat up Yamcha - Bulma or Vegeta, and whether I should do a lemon at one point in the story??????? Questions Questions Questions If you plan on reviewing tell me what you think, I'm very open to suggestions Thx Midnight 


	10. Chapter 10

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V, and there will be rape in da  
  
story  
  
I have no clue what to say here!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Very impressive", a now chuckling voice echoed throughout the small  
  
cell. Whipping around I came face to face once again with the blonde  
  
slayer, "What do you want", I snarled. "Why must you accuse me of  
  
always wanting something", he inquired raising an eyebrow. "Because  
  
you always do", I retorted, turning away from him. "I am deeply  
  
sorry, we have not been properly introduced, my name is Jonathan", he  
  
bowed completely dropping the previous topic. "Well Johnny boy you  
  
can just kiss my ass", I scowled heavily. "I do aim to please", he  
  
grinned evilly before backhanding me hard. Hitting my head on the  
  
wall I slumped up against the foot of the bed. With the increasing  
  
pain from my gash (See even if it was dark the ki collar held her  
  
healing powers at bay making her heal like a human....agonizingly  
  
slow) and the painful ache in my head I just wanted to die to escape  
  
the pain.  
  
Suddenly I was hauled high in the air, "You know you would be good  
  
for a fuck", he replied snidely before tossing my limp form on the  
  
springy bed. The stench of the month old blood was my only comfort as  
  
stupid or weird as it sounded. I almost threw up when he straddled my  
  
hips forcefully. "Now just stay still and it won't hurt ...much", he  
  
smirked while trying to unhook my corset. "Let me go", I growled  
  
while thrashing around trying to get him off of me. "Never in a  
  
thousand years love", "oh ya don't call me your fucking love", I bit  
  
his arm hard. I was delighted when I heard him howl in pain. "You  
  
disgusting bitch", he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my  
  
head back.  
  
He crashed his coarse lips on my smooth crimson ones, while he slid  
  
his hand slithered up towards my ample breasts. I was glad my body  
  
responded negatively to his revolting touch. To my deepest regrets he  
  
pushed his slimy (aren't they all???) tongue in to my mouth, I  
  
chomped down on it making my mouth fill with his tasty slayer blood.  
  
"You are really getting yourself in deep shit Bulma", he replied  
  
removing his whiskey tasting mouth away from my bloody one. "You mean  
  
I'm under shit", I taunted trying to knee him in the groin. "Futile  
  
attempts my dear", he chuckled annoyingly. I just wanted to rip his  
  
vocal cords out.  
  
He finally got my corset off much to my dismay. His hands smothered  
  
my breasts in an unwanted motion making me scream with disgust. I  
  
felt so used and dirty. That stupid ki collar gave him the unfair  
  
advantage over my body. The only thing I thought of is 'Where is  
  
Vegeta!?' I just noticed that he had haphazardly thrown my pants and  
  
underwear across the cell. He had also undone the fly to his pants.  
  
Oh joy he went commando. I almost threw up at the sight of his dick.  
  
Horrible. Without a second thought he slammed into me making me  
  
scream out in agony and unwanted emotions. He continued hammering  
  
into me for about ½ an hour. Ohh the pain was unimaginable. He  
  
finally released his seed and quickly withdrew from my nether  
  
regions. Zipping his fly up, he spat on my trembling form and left  
  
the room.  
  
At last I cried myself into a restless sleep filled with the combined  
  
pain from my large healing gash, and the bleeding from below the  
  
border.  
  
(To Vegeta)  
  
He quickly jerked up from his uncomfortable sleep on his wooden desk  
  
when he felt my power level take a life threatening plunge and  
  
dissolve to almost nothing. "Bulma!!!" He shot up from his chair over  
  
turning it in the process. "Well done Vegeta, a Bulma was thought to  
  
be Dracula's daughter", the teacher replied to Vegeta's outburst in  
  
the middle of his literature/ mythology class. "I have to go...Now",  
  
he trembled lightly as he ran out of the classroom heading n the  
  
direction of Bulma's power surge.  
  
Flying through the air at the speed of light, ignoring the burning of  
  
his darkly tanned skin, he landed outside of what looked like an  
  
abandoned prison. "She's in here, I just know it", he mumbled under  
  
his breath glancing at the corrupt structure. Without a second  
  
thought he ran into the building trying to locate me in one of the  
  
many cells.  
  
He finally made it to the high security cells at the bottom floor of  
  
the collapsing structure. 'She must be around here somewhere', he  
  
though was so worried he was sweating bullets, which was very odd for  
  
him. He heard my faint whimpers coming from the last cell in the  
  
building, rushing forward he rammed the door loosening its hinges.  
  
Pushing one last time the door fell down and looked into the cell.  
  
The sight before him made his blood run cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it 4 chappie 10... I hope it was ok and just to let u  
  
know the rape scene is not going to be the only sex scene, I'll  
  
probably write one in a few chapters. I'd also like to thank my  
  
stupendous reviewers:  
  
~Muffy (muffy8984@sbcglobal.net)  
  
~Sorceress Fujin  
  
~Da Bomb3  
  
~The Teenage Hybrid  
  
~army-love-girl  
  
~Heidi  
  
~Fire Demon 611  
  
~vegetasprincess1  
  
~Crazyinulover  
  
~DBZ-fan-JESS  
  
~o Mighty Mouse o  
  
~snowbell101  
  
~Moonlight152  
  
~Lady Neptune3  
  
~TheDarkMistress1  
  
~Arabian Nightmare  
  
~AngelicDemoness  
  
~ennovymoon  
  
~Strawberrychan  
  
That's bout it. I almost forgot.... I may not be able to update at  
  
quickly as I have cause up here in Canada eh, school starts in a week  
  
along wit my b-day!!!! Yippee =P  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	11. Chapter 11

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
I need ideas for what to say here!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
There was me lying in a crumpled pile at the base of the bed with a  
  
freshly reopened 3 inch deep gash across my chest, with the crazy  
  
madman Jonathan standing over her with his jagged blade soaked in  
  
inky black blood. He grew furious from the mere sight of Jonathan,  
  
and grew insanely mad at Jonathan for the condition I was in.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta screamed with all his might before  
  
lunging at him, his only objective to kill that insane slayer.  
  
Jonathan didn't know what hit him, literally, as he flew in to the  
  
cement wall beside me a sickly trail of blood trickled down his neck  
  
and face. Vegeta grabbed his neck; you could hear the muted crunching  
  
of the bones in Johnny boy's neck. I smirked half heartedly before  
  
falling into a painful state of unconsciousness. He grabbed a fistful  
  
of Jonathan's bloodied hair an pulled back painfully; then latched  
  
his mouth onto the slayers his limp neck (sorry bout all the he's his  
  
and him's I know it's quite confuzzling). Guzzling Jonathan's  
  
delectable slayer blood Vegeta's gaze dropped to my motionless form,  
  
his eyes lingered on the horrible incision on my pale body. Rage  
  
filled his body once more, ripping his mouth away from the corpse he  
  
vaporized it... there are no more slayers that they would have to  
  
worry about for a few centuries.  
  
He picked up my limp form and flew at the speed of light to get  
  
medical attention for her gash. "Ohh woman what has he done to you",  
  
he whimpered dismally before walking in to the *shudder* white  
  
building. "I demand medical attention for my woman NOW", He screamed  
  
a brilliant aqua aura shout up around his firm form. A doctor in his  
  
late 50's rushed up quickly before pulling up one of those stretcher  
  
rolly bed things. "Place on here Mr. ----", "Ouji", "Yes Mr. Ouji and  
  
I'll go and put her I the emergency room right away", he said  
  
urgently. He set me down gently before turning to the doctor, "I  
  
swear if she doesn't come out of here on two feet I will kill you. Do  
  
we have an understanding", he growled his aura lighting up again. "Ye-  
  
ye-s si-r", the doctor replied shakily before wheeling me out of the  
  
emergency room at the speed of light.  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
It had been a long two weeks for Vegeta he refused to move from my  
  
side throughout the whole ordeal. Anyone one who told him to move he  
  
would be threatened with death. I hadn't yet woken up frankly I  
  
didn't want to I thought I was dead. I had received about 2000  
  
stitches across my upper body and wasn't allowed to be kept in the  
  
dark making my healing process unbearably slow and agonizing. After  
  
the first few days I had been in this-this... penitentiary Vegeta had  
  
noticed the ki collar tightly fastened around my neck and immediately  
  
been ripped off. Thank god. That helped in speeding up my recovery.  
  
It was about the 6th day on the second week that I finally woke up in  
  
the middle of Vegeta threatening another poor doctor trying to change  
  
my bandages. "No one will see my woman in that manner except me!!!"  
  
Vegeta snarled. I laughed hoarsely, "Let him change my bandages  
  
Vegeta *cough* it's just for a few minutes then I'm all yours ok", I  
  
coughed a bit more, not used to my voice. I hadn't used it in nearly  
  
a month. "Bulma", he nearly cried before rushing over to my side and  
  
planting a love filled kiss on my lips, withdrawing I replied quietly  
  
so only Vegeta could hear, "Better not do that luv or else we might  
  
get a tad carried away", I laughed before breaking out in another  
  
coughing fit.  
  
"Don't talk babe", Vegeta said his words laced with concern. Nodding  
  
the doctor made his way forward and unraveled the heavy blood  
  
drenched bandages, the doctor looked skeptically at the black blood  
  
but didn't mention anything about it. He didn't want further anger  
  
the devil man (we can guess who he is can't we). Miraculously the  
  
wound was fully healed leaving a gruesome scar across her chest in  
  
its wake. "That's incredible", the doctor mumbled staring wide eyed  
  
at the scar. "What's incredible", I asked looking down at my scar.  
  
"It healed flawlessly, now all I have to do is remove the stitches",  
  
he said turning around to grab the scissors and tweezers. Vegeta sat  
  
down on the left side of me since the doctor was on the right and  
  
pecked me lightly on me cheek before grasping my left hand.  
  
The doctor turned back around and quickly went to work undoing the  
  
stitches. It was a grueling 2 hour process.  
  
Finally I had been able to leave the dreaded hospital on my own two  
  
feet. Before I could take off in the air Vegeta grabbed me and flew  
  
off to the cave that he had stayed in.  
  
Landing on the edge of the entrance he put me own on my feet and  
  
walked in by himself, I wobbled almost falling off the cliff. But I  
  
regained my balance and followed him into the dark depths of the damp  
  
cavern. "Tell me what happened Bulma....the truth", he looked up from  
  
his lap from his sitting position on the bed. "Oo-k", I plopped my  
  
self on Vegeta's lap, and began to tell him. "Well you know that I  
  
slayer that I told you hurt me, well he did.... he raped me", I  
  
looked down shamefully. "What did the guy that I killed do", he  
  
replied shakily. "He cut me as you already saw...he raped me too", I  
  
simpered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tis the end of another chappie and that sucks.. plz review  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	12. Chapter 12

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
Next!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I waited for a reaction (the next part is really OOC for Vegeta), but  
  
it seemed that he was in a state of some kind of massive shock.  
  
"Vegeta", I asked, giving him a placid look. Then the oddest thing  
  
happened, Vegeta broke down. Endless sobs racked his muscular body,  
  
as black tears spilled out of his obsidian eyes. "I'm sorry.I'm so  
  
sorry", he wailed, his voice trembling before he hugged - my - now  
  
shocked form. "You didn't do it so why are you apologizing", I  
  
questioned patting him on the back awkwardly in attempt to calm him  
  
down. "I couldn't even protect you when you got captured and raped  
  
it's my fault you're scarred forever", he mumbled shaking violently.  
  
He thought it was his fault!! That was far from true, it's my fault I  
  
didn't kill Jonathan when I had the chance!! "Don't kid yourself luv,  
  
if it's anyone's fault it's my own", I placed a finger under his chin  
  
and lifted his sorrowful face. I gazed softly his face, "I can't  
  
believe you would think that it's your fault, I let him get away when  
  
I had a chance to kill him", I pushed him off me, holding him up. I  
  
kissed him lightly on the lips, his tears smudged on my cheeks. He  
  
placed his hands on my shoulders and lightly ran them up and down my  
  
arms, making me shiver in delight. Pulling back I said, "I love you,  
  
and if anything was your fault I'd let you know", I laughed lightly  
  
at the last part holding him close.  
  
"Let's just try and put this incident behind us ok luv", I smiled  
  
nonchalantly, but inside I was battling a flood of raging emotions. I  
  
was seriously going to kill Yamchop next time I see him. By now it  
  
was around midnight and sleep was taking over, he wrapped his firm  
  
arms around me as we fell back on our bed.  
  
The next day wasn't one of the nicest days, it was pouring heavily  
  
outside, and the sky was stone grey. The only light was that of the  
  
powerful strikes of lightning every few minutes. Groggily I woke up  
  
after a few minutes of the melodious thunder in the sky, I turned to  
  
Vegeta who apparently just woke up because his hair was completely  
  
disheveled and he was sitting up with a clueless face (Wouldn't that  
  
be cute). "Wassa matter", he replied sleepily looking at me before  
  
yawning. "We're late for school", I replied before falling back on my  
  
warm pile of pillows.  
  
"Ohh no we're going to school I really want to kill Yamcha", I said  
  
before Vegeta could say anything about skipping school today. I sat  
  
up and swung my legs over the bed stretching lazily. "Up you go", I  
  
pulled him up hard as I stood up. I sauntered over to my closet and  
  
pulled a tube top with a skull and cross bone pattern on the front.  
  
Facing the wall I removed the baggy shirt the hospital had given me  
  
and discarded it on the badly paved floor and slipped the tight top  
  
on. Slipping out of the teal hospital pants I grabbed a pair of loose  
  
cargos that hung loosely on my hips, revealing the upper rim of my  
  
boxers also with a skull and cross bones print on them.  
  
"Luv, you ready", I swiveled to face him only to find him not there.  
  
A stray gust of freezing cold wind blew in through the small cave  
  
entrance making me shiver. "Cold", a husky voice purred into my ear  
  
as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me middle. "Ya,  
  
that's odd", I said rather confused. Normally our kind didn't really  
  
get any feelings in regard to temperature that's how we could sleep  
  
in this cave at night and not freeze to death. I heard Vegeta sniff  
  
placidly behind me, "There's the stench of death in the air." Nodding  
  
absentmindedly, I kissed him lightly, "We have to get going", I  
  
lightly traced my largely revealed scar. Vegeta looked down at the  
  
scar, "You sure you want to show it that much not just a corner or  
  
something like that", he asked worried holding the hand I just traced  
  
my scar with.  
  
"I'll manage", I lightly hugged him before grabbing his hand and  
  
pulling him gently outside. As soon as we stepped outside a waterfall  
  
of rain poured down on top of me and Vegeta. "Shit", I muttered under  
  
my breath, after my hair dried it would probably be puffy and big.  
  
Yuck. Jumping into air I shot off, Vegeta following me, flying  
  
towards our school on the edge of town. I just couldn't wait to see  
  
Yamchop. Landing a few blocks away from the school building I waited  
  
for Vegeta to land then we walk the rest of the way to hell.  
  
After walking about 2 of the 7 blocks we walked past a small  
  
breakfast café. The door swished open as we passing to reveal 6  
  
teens. "Hey Vegeta", Goku smiled with the classic Son grin. "Humph",  
  
Vegeta nodded almost dejectedly, I guess he didn't want to talk to  
  
them. I figured that after he sent a bone shattering glare towards  
  
Yamchop his eyes sporadically flashed red. Ohh boy was he mad. "Ohh  
  
ya who's your bitch Vegeta", asked a girl with chin length blond hair  
  
and blank ice blue eyes, her makeup smudged and runny from the still  
  
heavy rain. "Her name's Bulma, it might help if she knew your names  
  
guys", Yamchop mumbled fearfully at me as if silently pleading for  
  
forgiveness. I mouthed nice try before smirking darkly at him.  
  
"Chi Chi", a girl with a tight bun on the back of her head replied (I  
  
like describing people by their hair .. Viewers: *sweatdrop*).  
  
"Goku", a seemingly goofy guy with black hair that defied gravity and  
  
stuck out every where, smiled carelessly. "18", the girl that dared  
  
call me a bitch replied nonchalantly. "Uhh Krillen", he gulped  
  
audibly glancing at my cold exterior and the protruding scar across  
  
my entire upper body. "17, I'm 18's twin brother", a boy with  
  
shoulder length black hair and the same cold eyes as his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I promise there will be a Bulma/ Vegeta/ Yamcha fight in the next  
  
chappie.... but I have a question should I make her kill him or  
  
within a inch of death. Should she get expelled or what.  
  
Input would be much appreciated  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	13. Chapter 13

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
Chapter 13 is complete!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It almost seemed that Vegeta's 'friends' were avoiding me. They  
  
weren't talking let alone glancing in my direction. "Are you  
  
weaklings scared of me or what", I snickered lightly at their  
  
apprehensive looks. "No-o of course not you probably couldn't beat an  
  
infant", Chi Chi stated bravely latching on to Goku's arm fretfully.  
  
"Sure..whatever you say", I smirked, highly amused. Yamhead was  
  
lagging behind shaking Vegeta's hand off my waist I fell back beside  
  
him.  
  
"Hello Yamcha", I grinned politely, but the creepy thing was that it  
  
held a sinister air to it. "Hi", he visibly gulped nervously. "Why so  
  
nervous", I smiled knowingly, my pearly fangs resting on top of my  
  
bottom lip. I should tell you I was turned into a vampire before  
  
Vegeta, and my sire was my father Dracula. I was one of the rare  
  
vamps to be endowed with the power of illusions and I could make  
  
unknown things happen with a simple thought. I wrapped a tan ivory  
  
arm around his broad shoulders. I made it seem like a snake was  
  
slithering down his arm and tightening around his neck. He gasped  
  
surprised at the feeling he felt as if the air was being pressed out  
  
of his lungs.  
  
He swatted at his arms and neck and let out various shrieks. He was  
  
obviously scared. The few shrieks that emitted from his mouth alerted  
  
the rest of the 'group'. "Oh my god Yamcha", Chi Chi said rushing  
  
over to him pushing me away. He was on the ground twitching violently  
  
gasping for breath; his face was now an actually pretty shade of  
  
blue. "Stay away from us you demon", 18 snapped cruelly in attempt to  
  
hurt my feelings. When they all turned away, except for Vegeta, I  
  
thought of an Egyptian cobra. With a subtle *pop* the snake appeared  
  
wrapped around my waist and lower torso, she was actually my pet  
  
Cleopatra I had her in my lab at Capsule Corp. to fool my 'parents'  
  
into letting me keep my demonic pet I said I was doing venom tests.  
  
I was probably the only one that Cleopatra let hold her and keep in  
  
captivity. Hissing in confusion she glanced up at me and recognized  
  
my evil aura and scent. Vegeta was smirking, "That was quite a  
  
performance why didn't you kill the yam?" The group of concerned  
  
teens turned away from Yamcha to look murderously at me. "What did  
  
you do you do to him", Krillen scowled worried about his best friend.  
  
"All he's saying is no snakes", 17 suddenly spoke up. "Speaking of  
  
which where did that snake come from", Goku looked warily at Cleo.  
  
"She's my pet and one of the most deadly snakes in the world", I  
  
replied stroking her fondly. "I've had her for 3 years", I looked up  
  
at Goku's terrified face. "I'll see you around", I blew a mocking  
  
kiss towards Yamcha, who turned his head away immediately. "Come on  
  
Vegeta", I kissed him quickly, but it was passion filled. "Yes my  
  
dark queen", he wrapped his flawless arm around my waist and lightly  
  
pecked me on the cheek. Glancing back at the glaring teens I flashed  
  
a toothy smile while my eyes turned deep red. "We should tell Vegeta,  
  
she probably has him under mind control or something", Goku said  
  
concerned for his best friend, as we walked away.  
  
"Why did you waste your powers on him", Vegeta asked as the walked  
  
through the rain much to Cleo's dislike. "Cause he deserved it for  
  
being one of Jonathan's little cronies", I spat as if there was  
  
something foul in my mouth. "Why's Cleo here, she's a sacred snake.  
  
She should be at her temple in Egypt untouched", he said running a  
  
finger down her scales. "Well I found her in Egypt; I hadn't seen her  
  
in nearly a hundred years. She seemed lonely", I shrugged  
  
nonchalantly, putting on a black hoodie.  
  
Putting Cleo in the large pocket, I snuggled into Vegeta's loose  
  
embrace.  
  
(I'm going to skip a huge bit here and go right to lunch at school  
  
the same day)  
  
~LUNCH~  
  
Vegeta lazily carried my sleeping form out of the World History Class  
  
we had just finished. It was sooo boring we had lived through all the  
  
events that they were discussing. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I  
  
sat up, still in Vegeta's arms, "Blood, I smell Blood". My eyes began  
  
to get a reddish hue to them; I hadn't had blood in quite a long  
  
time. Hopping out of his arms I stalked down the hall, sniffing every  
  
so often. "Not again", Vegeta muttered some what amused, ohh ya there  
  
was going to be blood shed.  
  
The lingering scent of blood led me outside in front of the school.  
  
There was Yamchop with a bleeding nose, ohh yes delicious blood. I  
  
walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Chi Chi, 18, Krillen  
  
and Goku all gave me a nasty glare while 17 remained indifferent.  
  
"Just hang on a sec guys", he said happily before turning around; and  
  
of course all the color from his face drained. "Wha-what do you  
  
want", he stated boldly before whipping his nose with his forearm. I  
  
followed the motion of his arm with a predatory gaze; I licked my  
  
lips after they felt suddenly dry. Looking at his face it lunged at  
  
him baring my lengthened fangs. I sunk my teeth into his neck and  
  
dragged him onto the ground, straddling his slim waist. He was  
  
yelling out in pain as I drained his lively fluids.  
  
By now a terrified group of spectators had formed a tight but large  
  
circle around me and my tasty victim. I easily noticed Vegeta's ki  
  
signature was watching from the tree that I just dragged Yamchop away  
  
from. I glanced up at him and noted the hungry smirk on his face. I  
  
felt his weak friends pulling and pounding my back and that my morsel  
  
struggling greatly underneath my voluptuous form. Finally I pulled  
  
back from his trembling body; I left him an inch from death. I pulled  
  
Cleo out of my sweater pocket a placed her on Yamcha's chest, "Bite",  
  
I commanded her. Cleo coiled around his arm and sank her venomous  
  
fangs in to his shoulder. He let out an ear piercing scream, making  
  
me cover my ears from the sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was hoping to finish the fight scene but I decided to split it a  
  
bit. I promise I will finish it in the next chapter. I should  
  
hopefully update within the next week cause I'm I've got a shit load  
  
of crappy homework from school. =(  
  
Luv always  
  
Midnight 


	14. Chapter 14

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
Move thyself forward!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The piercing scream aroused the principal from his sleep. He looked  
out of the window to see Yamcha and the new student fighting  
violently, there was blood pumping out of him like students pouring  
out of school on the last day. "Shit", he exclaimed before running  
out his office and out onto the school yard. "Stop now back away", he  
screamed at me, and for once I obeyed. Wishing Cleo to go back to her  
temple she disappeared in a small puff of smoke. I lightly pushed off  
Yamcha making sure to dig my nails in his skin, causing him to yelp  
slightly. "What happened here", he asked huffing from running over to  
them. "He started it", I stated innocently pointing at Yamcha's near  
dead form. "Someone call an ambulance NOW", ordered the principal.  
  
"I already did", sniffed Krillen who was now close to tears. "Who  
started it truthfully", Mr. McColl asked calmly. "Bulma did", growled  
Chi Chi pointing at me. I grinned wolfishly, "True"; I licked my  
blood soaked lips. Vegeta walked up behind me and wrapped his arms  
around my blood covered stomach, and lightly kissed my neck smirking  
all the while. "I sorry to say that I'll have to expel you Bulma", he  
said, "I'll give you the rest of the day to get your things and  
leave. You are not allowed to learn here anymore." "Ok", I shrugged  
not really caring at all, I had already gone to school 2000 years  
ago.  
  
I turned around and walked into the school and went to retrieve my  
belongings. While walking down the halls to my locker we got held  
back by Raven who had caught up to us. "Why did you do that Bulma,  
now they know our race exists", he said panicking, while he paced  
back and forth. "Calm down Raven don't stake yourself over it, they  
think I'm a crazy, demonic student and want to get rid of me", I  
patted him on his tense back. He whipped around and looked at me  
pathetically, "What about Nephrite she wants you to stay, she was so  
mad when she saw you suck him (Get ur minds out of the gutter) in  
front of everyone", he simpered.  
  
"I can't stand it here anyway she'll understand", I said emptying my  
scarce locker. Heaving all the books in my arms I kissed Vegeta  
heavily on the lips before pulling away preparing to leave. He had  
other ideas. Spinning me around my useless books scattered on the  
floor, he pushed me against the wall and firmly planted his smooth  
lips against mine. He placed one arm on both sides of me, effectively  
trapping me. Moaning lightly in his mouth, I wrapped my arms lazily  
around his neck and leaned toward his body wanting his hard body  
pressed against my soft one. Seeing he was being ignored, Raven  
pivoted on his toes and left the some what depressing scene. (It's  
depressing for him cause he can't smooch wit Nephrite)  
  
His tongue roughly traced my lips asking entrance to my mouth. Of  
course I complied. Our tongues met in a heated wrestle of domination;  
but our passionate battle was cut short. "Get off him you-you  
vampiric demon", Chi Chi cried out, wrenching him off me. I growled  
threateningly as she pushed Vegeta away from me. "Fuck off you  
harpy", I punched her making her hit the floor as well as skid across  
it. Luckily I was expelled or else I would have been in major  
trouble. I saw a flash of violet out of the corner of my eye.  
"Nephi", I called out making the violet haired girl face me. "Bulma",  
she gasped, she walked up briskly before breaking in to tears, "H-how  
could you", she pouted depressed. "I'm sorry Nephi I was so hungry I  
would've starved", I tried to reason with her patting her on the back  
in an attempt to calm down.  
  
She sniffed lightly and wrapped her pale arms around my waist and  
hugged me in a sisterly fashion. "I don't want you to get hurt by the  
despicable race that is human", she spat out like there was something  
foul in her mouth. "I'll take care of them soon enough", I traced my  
scar, face turning red with anger at the memory. A pair of smooth  
arms slithered around my midriff as I felt feather light kisses being  
placed from my jaw to my shoulders. Smirking I twisted around and  
started smooching with Vegeta. "Not again", she said exasperated  
before walking away in the same direction the Raven had gone.  
  
His slick tongue slipped into my awaiting mouth as he pushed me into  
a deserted classroom. Kicking the door closed behind me, Vegeta spun  
me around and sat me down on a table no breaking contact. I tightly  
wrapped my legs around his waist, making sure I stayed as close as  
possible to him. Splitting apart I gasped, breathing heavily, "I  
think it's been more than an hour", I pressed my lips against him  
once again. The force at which we collided nearly bruised my lips,  
not that I'm complaining. I lay back on the desk, before Vegeta  
crawled on top of me and pressed his firm body against mine. He slid  
his hands down past my waist and cradled my ass in his powerful  
hands. (You know as I wrote that sentence I had an overwhelming  
feeling that it was corny)  
  
I wrapped my tone arms around his neck and brought his lips down in  
an earth shattering kiss making my mind haze over in bliss. His hands  
moved around slightly and found my pleasure rod, my tail. It puffed  
out in excitement as Vegeta fondled it tenderly. I saw stars. My mind  
screamed in pleasure while I purred uncontrollably out loud. This was  
the scene the principal, along with the 'gang', walked in on. "OMG",  
Chi Chi yelled covering Goku's innocent eyes. "Vegeta get off of that  
slut", Krillen said disdainfully before looking away. Just as me and  
Vegeta separated Raven and Nephrite also know as the school outcasts,  
ran into the room. "Get lost losers", 18 said dismissing them.  
"Bulma.Vegeta honestly", they said in union completely ignoring them.  
  
I grinned sheepishly while I jumped onto Vegeta's back, with my legs  
wrapped around his middle. "Ya well", I shrugged smirking happily.  
Mr. McColl seemed to be in shock. We left before he could say  
anything. Raven and Nephi hot in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for chapter 14. Hoped u liked!!! I have a little  
question for all my lovely reviewers, I want to know.. How old do you  
think I am???????? I promise I won't take offence to anything ^_^ I'm  
just curious. Ohh ya I almost forgot I'm going to change the name of  
my story to "Bleed For Me", cause I already got past the secrets  
aspect. That's all for now..so until next time.  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	15. Chapter 15

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components, and "Go to  
Sleep" by Eminem, Obie Trice, and DMX  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
Hello!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
I walked happily arm in arm with my bf down the school halls; my tail  
was swishing giddily behind me. These were my last minutes at this  
atrocious penitentiary. Thank Goddess. "Where do you think your going  
missy", screamed Chi Chi, before punching me hard in the neck. You  
could hear the bones and cartilage in my neck snap and break as me  
head did a 180 turn. Chi Chi covered her mouth, horrified at what she  
had just done. I growled placing my hands on either side of my head I  
twisted my head around so it was facing forward, "You know that  
almost hurt". By now Chi was freaking out, "Wha-what are you!!!"  
"Your worst nightmare", I powered up a ki blast on of Vegeta's  
favorites actually, "BIG BANG!!!" She barely screamed before her body  
vaporized in to trillions of particles. Bits of blood splattered on  
the wall and my face.  
  
~*~  
((Eminem))  
  
I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep  
  
Ain't gonna breath till I see what I wanna see  
  
And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt  
  
Permanently...you just being hurt  
~*~  
  
"Tasty", I smiled licking the blood of my chin. I was about to wipe  
off the rest of the blood on my face, but Vegeta got their first. I  
felt his coarse tongue slide along my cheek; I groaned smirking as he  
cleaned my pale face. "Nuh uh I have to get going Vegeta. I'll be  
waiting for you at home luv", I placed a finger under his chin and  
gave him a light kiss. Pulling away I smiled placidly before spinning  
around and walking out of the back door. I shielded my eyes from the  
sunlight, it seemed abnormally intense. "Damn Global Warming", I  
muttered scowling at the heavy heat scorching my exposed back.  
  
~*~  
This ain't gonna work for me, it just wouldn't be  
  
Sufficient enough...cuz we...are just going to be...enemies  
  
As long as we breathe, I don't ever see...either of us  
  
Coming to terms...well we can agree  
  
There ain't gonna be  
~*~  
  
*2 hours, and 10 bottles of vodka later*  
  
Here I now stand completely smashed stumbling down a shady alley way.  
My eyes fluttered, as I drifted in and out of consciousness, "I think  
I had too much time on my hands", I slurred before falling in a dead  
faint on a heap of newspapers.  
  
~*~  
No reasoning, speaking with me  
  
You speak on my seed, then me no speak ah Eng-less  
  
So we going to beef, and keep on beefing unless  
  
You gonna agree, to meet with me in the flesh  
  
And settle this face to face, and you going to see  
~*~  
  
I yawned lazily only to find that I was gagged. My eyes snapped open,  
and widened, not again. I had been *sigh* tied to a chair bound in  
chains. Tears nearly came to my eyes when I spotted the bed in which  
I-I had been raped in; alas it was the same cell I had been in 3  
weeks ago. 'No no no no no this isn't happening, it's just a dream',  
I chanted over in my mind. I know Vegeta will save me; he loves me,  
doesn't he? "Hello Lady Bulma", he his husky voice laced with honey.  
I really started to panic now, OMG he's alive, and I saw him die at  
the hands of Vegeta.  
  
~*~  
A demon unleashed in me, that you never seen  
  
And you going to see this "gangsta" pee on himself  
  
I see you D12, and thanks, but me need no help  
  
Me do this one all by my lonely, I don't need 15 of my homies  
  
When I see you, I'm seeing you, me and you only  
~*~  
  
"I hear you loud and clear doll, your wondering how I survived from  
such a brutal beating", he laughed merrily, I had that feeling again  
I really wanted to rip his vocal cords out. I was burning up with  
rage because this time I wasn't quite helpless. My eyes lit up with a  
furious red glow. My hair fluttered as if there was a violent wind in  
the drafty room. "You see that was my twin Jamie, I knew your little  
lap dog would come as soon as he found out where you were. So I  
brilliantly replaced myself with my useless twin brother", he laughed  
evilly but it held a happy air to it.  
  
~*~  
We never met, but best believe you 'gon know me  
  
When I'm this close, to see you exposed as phony  
  
Come on bitch show me...Pick me up, throw me  
  
Lift me up, hold me, just like you told me you was going to do  
  
That's what I thought  
  
You're pitiful, I'm rid of you  
  
All you, Ja You'll get it too  
~*~  
  
I tried to yell at him but my stupid gag turned my stream of cussing  
into a few harmless mumbles. "Trying to talk there love", he spun my  
chair around so I was facing him, "Let me help"; he slowly unlocked  
the chain gag. I spat it out as soon as I could, "You stupid red  
neck, low class, useless mother fucker. Vegeta is going to come here  
and kick your puny little ass..you-you bitch", I screamed lashing  
trying to break my bonds. My tail was thrashing ferociously as my  
anger heightened.  
  
~*~  
[Chorus]  
  
Now go to sleep bitch  
  
Die, Motherfucker, die  
  
Uh, times up bitch, close your eyes  
  
Go to sleep bitch (what!)  
  
Why are you still alive?  
  
How many times, I gotta say close your eyes  
~*~  
  
He wasn't happy; I kinda figured that because he was growling. He  
immediately unlocked my steel bonds and threw a punch at my face. I  
quickly dodged, and recoiled by kicking him in the groin. He howled  
out in pain, but composed himself quickly. "Time to go to sleep  
bitch", he did a 360 back kick aimed directly for my head and it  
connected. The agony that one kick caused, I reached out to touch my  
head to find it bleeding steadily.  
  
~*~  
And go to sleep bitch (what!)  
  
Die, motherfucker, die...bye, bye motherfucker, bye ahh  
  
Go to sleep bitch (what!)  
  
Why are you still alive?  
  
Why? Die motherfucker...haa, haa, haa  
  
(go to sleep bitch)  
~*~  
  
At the same time Vegeta was in our cave searching for me, "Woman  
where are you", he growled in frustration. Suddenly he noticed my ki  
fluctuate, he traced my ki to find me back at the abandoned prison.  
"Shit", with that he ran out of the cave and took off into the sky.  
This was probably the fastest he had ever flown. "I find who ever  
does this I'll kill them", he growled roughly. He landed outside of  
the cell that he sensed my ki in.  
  
~*~  
((Obie Trice))  
  
We got you niggas nervous, on purpose  
  
To hurt ya focus...yous' not emcees, yous' worthless  
  
Yous' not them G's, yous' a circus  
  
Yous' no appeal, please...You's curtains  
  
You use words; kewl herds slurred in 2000 third...yous' perpin  
  
Yous' no threat, who's ya servin'  
~*~  
  
Jonathon was leering over me as I lay in a crumpled heap beneath him.  
He was about to snap my neck, when the steel door blew of its hinges  
and revealed a seething Vegeta. "I thought I disposed of you", he  
sneered before powering up to his maximum. "Pitiful", Jonathan  
smirked before backhanding me into the wall. My head hit the wall  
with a sickening thud, and in its wake left a thin trail of black  
ooze. Vegeta flew at Jonathan in a rage controlled manner. Jonathan  
immediately pulled out a sword out of the sheath tied at his waist  
and plunged the sword deep into Vegeta's stony heart.  
  
~*~  
When lyrically I'mma bury you beneath the dirt, when  
  
You fucked with a label overseein' the Earth  
  
Shady motherfucker, O-Trice is birth  
  
And as I mold, I become more cursed  
  
So we can put down the verse  
  
Take it to the turf  
~*~  
  
"VEGETA", I screamed out as his body hit the floor with a short  
thump. I felt waterfalls of blood pouring out of my eyes, as my power  
steadily rose higher than any level I had experienced. I watched in  
horror as Vegeta's life fluid poured out of his body till the last  
drop of blood dribbled out of his body. He was dead.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
THE END...j/k I'll probably wrap up the story in like 3 chapters or  
so. I'm planning to do a sequel as well. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	16. Chapter 16

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components, and "Gone  
away", by offspring that song is so sad.  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V & Lemon alert!!!  
  
I don't know!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Vegeta....gone....dead.. These were the thoughts that made up mind at  
the moment that the last drop of life fluid dripped out of his  
chiseled chest. I let out an inhuman scream and transformed to Super  
Saiyan 4 for the first time (Don't ask me what a girl would look like  
ssj4). My eyes turned black, rimmed with a crimson glow. "You die", I  
was beyond the ability to form coherent sentences. He visibly gulped;  
before I punched him in the face making his neck snap back  
immediately cutting the oxygen off from his nonexistent brain,  
killing him instantly.  
  
!@!  
Maybe in another life  
  
I could find you there  
  
Gone away before your time  
  
I can't deal it's so unfair  
!@!  
  
Dropping out of my super saiyan state I dropped to my knees and  
cradled Vegeta's ascetic face. Streams of black liquid poured down my  
cheeks as I gave Vegeta a long kiss; I tried to transfer some of my  
life force into his body. At first I thought it hadn't worked but  
then I felt his body jerk violently. Pulling away I saw his wound  
temporarily seal over as his eyes fluttered open revealing his  
obsidian orbs. "B-Bulma", he muttered hoarsely before reaching out to  
cradle my face. I smiled happily before picking him up and flying  
toward his.no our cave.  
  
!@!  
And it feels  
  
Yeah it feels like  
  
Heaven's so far away  
  
And it feels  
  
Yeah it feels like  
  
The world has grown cold  
  
Now that you've gone away  
!@!  
  
I gently lay him on the bed before I sat down softly beside him.  
"Woman I won't live long, maybe an hour or s-so. Your life source was  
enough to sustain my life for a little longer", he smiled before  
pulling me into a heavily passionate kiss that could melt the  
northern ice cap. I leaned over him and settled at straddling his  
hips pressing my ample breasts against his hard chest. I removed his  
shirt in a maddened frenzy and started licking his supple chest  
earning a light purr as his tail wiggled free from it confines. His  
hands slithered up my upper body, in the process haphazardly throwing  
my small tube top on the floor.  
  
!@!  
Leaving flowers on your grave  
  
Show that I still care  
  
(But) black roses and hail marys  
  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
!@!  
  
His tail fiddled around with the zipper on my pants, effectively  
removing them as well. Our mouths met once more in a heated battle of  
passion. His strong hands fondled my breasts roughly, earning a loud  
moan from my mouth. Breaking away I whispered hoarsely, "You sure you  
want to spend your la-"I broke off when Vegeta's hand slithered under  
my panties (I never realized how sissy that word is) and inserted two  
fingers right off the bat. I let a scream laced in pleasure, he  
quickly stretched my opening and filled me with his essence.  
  
!@!  
I reach to the sky  
  
And call out your name  
  
and if I could trade  
  
I would  
!@!  
  
(Im not going to make this some super graphic lemon ok) Our bodies  
rocked back and forth, kissing and groping what ever we could get our  
hands on. A cloud hazed across my eyes as I screamed, "VEGETA", he  
moaned out something incoherent and spilled his seed deep within my  
body. We lay panting side by side before his slightly smaller form  
rolled on top of my sweaty body. He gave me a good, long kiss before  
whispering as he faded away, "I love you."  
  
!@!  
And it feels  
  
And it feels like  
  
Heaven's so far away  
  
And it stings  
!@!  
  
I reached out to touch your face one last time but my hand went right  
through his drifting body. "N-no don't leave me now", I sobbed  
sitting back on our bed, he was gone. "I love you don't leave me  
now", I wailed before breaking down. He smiled softly before  
completely disappearing. I was completely heart broken I fell back on  
my bed and cried myself to sleep for the second time in my life.  
  
!@!  
Yeah it stings now  
  
(The) world is so cold  
  
Now that you've gone away  
  
Gone away, gone away, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
!@!  
  
I woke up about midday to find an uncomfortable absence of something,  
when a wave of realization poured over my body and I suddenly  
remembered everything that had taken place last day. I became  
instantly depressed and wanted to curl up in a corner and die, at  
least I'd be with Vegeta. I needed to get some air, just get out. I  
slipped on some cargos and one of Vegeta's black oxford shirts. I  
took off into the air and headed toward a small dismal café on the  
outskirts of town. Landing behind the building I then walked inside  
the little shop.  
  
!@!  
Ouuhhh, ouhhh, ouhh yeah  
  
I reach to the sky  
  
And call out your name  
  
oh please let me trade  
  
I would  
!@!  
  
I sat in a dark corner nearly hidden by the darkness. "Well look who  
it is, little Miss Bitch", 18 sneered cruelly, the gang minus Yamcha  
laughed harshly at me. "Fuck off", I growled definitely not in the  
mood for their bullshit. "I don't see why Vegeta would ever want a  
thing like you, all pale and blotchy", she spat on me, I was not  
really upset, I was to depressed to care anymore. "We know what you  
did to Chi Chi for that we'll have to kill you", Krillen said pulling  
out a revolver.  
  
!@!  
And it feels  
  
And it feels like  
  
Heaven's so far away  
  
And it feels  
  
Yeah it feels like  
  
(The) world is so cold  
  
Now that you've gone away  
  
Gone a Away, gone away, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Ouuhhh, ouhhh, ouhh ohh oh yeah  
!@!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*  
  
There is chappie 16, I find it a tad depressing. I want you all to  
know I love Vegeta and it pained me deeply to kill him off, but I  
needed something to write about in the sequel....is that fore  
shadowing what's to come. I do believe it is.  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	17. Chapter 17

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components, or the song "Scum of the Earth" by  
Rob Zombie  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V  
  
SMILE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
#$#  
Scum of the Earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
I scoffed at their futile attempts to be rid of me. "Fine  
if you want to kill me go ahead but only if we do it where  
I want", I said playing along with their game. "Fine",  
Krillen growled grabbing my arm roughly and dragged me out  
of the ratty building. "Lead the way bitch", 18 snapped in  
my general direction. I was getting really tired of the  
'bitch' business real quick.  
  
#$#  
Yeah  
  
Run and kill  
  
I destroy the will  
  
A hero that doesn't exist, yeah  
  
Smoking gun  
  
Well I am the one  
  
A bullet hole in your fist  
  
Yeah  
#$#  
  
I walked in front of them leading them toward my massacre  
haven (you know that place where they met nephrite and  
killed those teens), "Follow me", I growled before taking  
off in front of them, they followed me at a brisk pace. I  
could tell that they were getting impatient because they  
were fidgeting and fingering the gun longingly.  
Stopping at the dumpsters I mumbled, "We're almost there."  
I pushed the dumpster away from the wall and started  
walking down the filthy, blood covered walls.  
  
#$#  
Hey, I'm breathing  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding  
  
Hey, I'm screaming  
  
Scum of the Earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
"Where exactly are you taking us bitch", 18 grumbled  
disgusted by her surroundings, "To my harem", I smiled  
unveiling my fangs. "What do you mean by that", 17 mumbled  
warily. "This is where I keep my pets", I went up to the  
bars of one cell filled with human males, I drew a line  
across his face with one of my long nails. They gulped,  
Goku would make a good addition to my little harem, and I  
think I'll keep him.  
  
#$#  
Hey, I'm breathing  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding  
  
Hey, I'm screaming  
  
Scum of the Earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
"We're almost there", I snickered at their disgusted looks  
at me. "Answer us truthfully, what are you", they asked  
coldly. "You want to know", they nodded furiously. "I'm a  
vampire", I shrugged nonchalantly. Their eyes threatened to  
roll out of their sockets, "Yeah right", 18 snorted  
laughing stupidly. Flashing my fangs I disappeared behind  
her and latched my fangs deeply into her jugular vein, I  
sucked greedily enjoying the hot blood thoroughly. I  
dropped her drained form to the ground lapping up the drops  
of blood that clustered at the corners of my mouth.  
  
#$#  
Wake up dead  
  
Bleeding red  
  
A world that doesn't exist, yeah  
  
Heaven waits  
  
Within the gates  
  
Rusting in the mist  
  
Yeah  
#$#  
  
Krillen quickly raised the revolver and shot in my general  
direction, the shot rattled his bones making him an easy  
target. I dissolved out of sight, the bullet narrowing  
missing my porcelain face. I covered Krillen's mouth and  
dragged him into a corner making us blend in with the  
shadows. I smirked before draining him quickly; the strange  
thing was that my hunger wasn't being satisfied.  
  
#$#  
Hey, I'm breathing  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding  
  
Hey, I'm screaming  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
I dropped his limp body on the gravel ground. Goku and 17  
were looking frantically around, worried for their lives.  
"Where did it go", 17 mumbled shakily completely loosing  
his cool demeanor. "Behind you", I slithered out licking  
his ear lobe before brutally ripping it off. He shrieked  
out in unmentionable pain, with that I placed my mouth on  
his and injected a poison naturally mixed with our saliva.  
It would kill anyone in contact with it other than other  
vampires.  
  
#$#  
Hey, I'm breathing  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding  
  
Hey, I'm screaming  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
He struggled violently against my mouth while the poison  
started taking effect; scorching his organs from the inside  
and dissolving all it came in contact with. I pulled back,  
his body burst into a pile of dust with an inhuman wail.  
Goku twisted around to face me trembling, he didn't do  
anything wrong. "You'll do well as an accomplice", I said  
before sinking my fangs lightly in his neck draining him  
slightly. Slitting my wrist with one of my nails and forced  
him to drink the black blood seeping out of my wound.  
  
#$#  
Go, go, go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go, go, go, go  
#$#  
  
His body fell limp in my arms, I teleported to a dark room  
with 5 people in it, I placed him on the bed and  
disappeared once more. The people in there should be able  
to satisfy him when he wakes up. I smirked at that thought;  
I couldn't wait to hear the delectable screams tomorrow. I  
was hungry at the thought of food, maybe I should pay a  
visit to my adoptive family.  
  
#$#  
Yeah  
  
Run and kill  
  
I destroy the will  
  
A hero that doesn't exist, yeah  
  
Smoking gun  
  
Well I am the one  
  
A bullet hole in your fist  
  
Yeah  
#$#  
  
I sauntered out of my little prison and took off into the  
sky, luckily it was dark out. Landing outside of my dark, I  
wrenched the window out and crawled in. Walking to my  
fridge I drained all 52 bottles of human blood. See my  
parents didn't know that I was a vampire, so you could only  
imagine what their faces looked like when they saw me with  
blood covering my clothes, and it trickling from the corner  
of my mouth. "Bulma what happened to you!!!??" Bunny  
screeched rushing up to help me, this was the first time my  
meal has ever run up to me. I licked my lips greedily oddly  
enough I was still hungry. When she was about a foot in  
front of me I lunged forward and sank my fangs into her  
neck.  
  
#$#  
Hey, I'm breathing  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding  
  
Hey, I'm screaming  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
"DARLING NOOO", Dr. Briefs (What's his first name????)  
screamed out but it was too late I had already drained her,  
and I had my sights on him. With a banshee wail I shot  
forward, knocking him down, and latched my mouth on his (Ur  
entitled to say Ewwwwww). His skin was bubbling and  
dissolving right before his eyes. Pulling back I smirked  
cruelly and flew out of my window into the night. I can't  
believe you left me Vegeta.  
  
#$#  
Hey, I'm breathing  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding  
  
Hey, I'm screaming  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Come on  
#$#  
  
I was on the prowl. I set my sights on the airport I'd get  
a plane ticket to Transylvania and go back to my family's  
castle and pick people off from the village at the base of  
the small mountain that my castle was situated on. Landing  
outside of the building I walked up to the ticket terminal,  
"I need a ticket for one to Transylvania pronto", I  
scowled.  
  
#$#  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Scum of the earth  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Scum of the earth  
#$#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of chappie 17.... I'm wrapping up the story in the  
next chapter so once again CHAPTER 18 IS THE FINAL CHAPTER...until  
the sequel  
  
Luv  
  
Midnight 


	18. Finale

Bleed for Me: By Midnight Fright  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components  
  
A/N: I'm still writing in Bulma's P.O.V, THIS IS THE LAST  
CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
SMILE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Excuse me", the terminal lady said baffled by my rudeness.  
"Don't make me repeat myself", I growled my aura  
momentarily flickering around my tense body. "O-ok", the  
woman at the terminal said, stuttering slightly fear  
evident in her hazel eyes. I traced a small design on the  
counter as I *patiently* waited for her to stop pushing  
buttons on a weird rectangle contraption. "Hurry up will  
you", I growled lowly making her jump and start hitting the  
buttons twice as fast.  
  
While I waited I tried to transfer my harem here to the  
prison rooms in my father's castle. Suddenly I felt a  
transfer of energy, and I knew that my little task had  
worked.  
A spasm of pain shot through my lower stomach, gritting my  
teeth I slowly rubbed my abdomen to try and sooth the pain.  
"He-here is your ticket, have a pleasant flight", she said  
breaking out in a cold sweat.  
  
I walked down the long hallway, and came to the gate to the  
plane. There were a few different people there. "BULMA", I  
heard a boy, and girl yell at me. Turning around I saw  
Nephrite and Raven running up to me both waving tickets in  
their hands. I looked down at their free hands and noticed  
they were clasped together. "Look who's gettin' knocked  
up", I smirked at their blushing faces. "I-well.ya", Raven  
blushed heavily.  
  
"Flight 253 to Transylvania is now boarding", a dull  
woman's made its way across the intercom. "That's us", I  
muttered sadly as I walked behind Raven and Nephrite as  
they boarded the plane. I sat in the seat across from them  
cause incase they got a bit *frisky* I wouldn't get in  
their way. It seemed that I was right because as soon as  
the plane took off those two were all over each other. It  
wasn't long before I saw his hand snake up my great great  
great granddaughter's shirt.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick", I drawled out making them  
pause their make out session. They both shrugged before  
resuming their oral workout. This left me to wallow in my  
depressing thoughts of my beloved, my only, Vegeta. Why did  
you have to leave me so soon, we had just started our  
relationship, and it ended so soon. I felt tears  
threatening to pour out of my eyes. Just then a rather good  
looking man sat down beside me. He was obviously a player.  
  
"Wassa matter doll", he said in a New Yorker accent. He  
wrapped his arm around my shoulders in attempt to calm me  
down, but it only resurfaced the angry remembrance of my  
rape. "I'm warning you, get your hands off me", I growled  
dangerously low. "Chill out babe your in lovin arms now",  
his hand slid up my skirt clad thigh, and attempted to kiss  
my neck. Roaring in anger I pushed him off me and threw him  
down in the plane aisle.  
  
"What da fuck was dat for yous skank", he spat angrily, I  
only smirked in reply because behind him Raven and Nephrite  
were furious and ready to lunge. "Maybe you should turn  
around asshole", I sneered at him trying to restrain my own  
anger. He gulped and turned around to face the steaming  
Raven and Nephi, "Hehehe ...uh..sorry?" Nephi was about to  
lunge at him when Raven grabbed her arm and spun her into  
his embrace, "Fuck off", Raven stated menacingly. "Yous not  
that good looking", he said smoothing out the ruffles in  
his shirt, and he walked away finally.  
  
$ 5 HOURS LATER - LANDING TIME $  
  
I yawned lazily before walking off of the plane, my  
granddaughter and her mate following me. When I was finally  
out of sight alone with Raven and Nephrite we all took off  
into the air and headed toward my inherited castle. We flew  
over numerous small villages, perfect for feasting on.  
Landing at the front gate I spoke in our native saiyan  
tongue automatically opening the rusted gates at the  
entrance to Dracula's Castle. I let Raven and Nephrite pick  
their own room together from the extensive selection of  
them. I personally went immediately went to my old room and  
flopped onto the plush mattress.  
  
I really missed my true love, why he had to sacrifice  
himself for me I'm not worth it. I loved him and I never  
truly knew if he returned my unbridled passion. I heard a  
few thuds and moans from the room across from mine. I let a  
light smirk grace my lips remembering the passionate  
encounter myself and Vegeta had shared only two days ago. I  
flipped over onto my stomach and hugged my pillow  
ferociously tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
I could still remember his manly scent, considering I  
hadn't bothered washing from that day, I wanted to hold  
onto the memories as long as I could. His smile, rare as a  
black diamond but worth so much more. His love how I  
desired it for so long and I would have to wait an eternity  
to find it. I could only dream of what he was doing now, in  
the pits of the inferno of hell. But I had a lasting memory  
that I had just realized only seconds ago bringing a gasp  
to my lips.  
  
I flipped over and rubbed my abdomen in a loving manner. He  
would come back soon; I could only hope. For I had a new  
treasure, a new being to live for, a new meaning to my  
life. His baby girl..........  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story as much I  
enjoyed writing it, and if I get enough demand (at least 1-  
5) I will do a sequel, mind you I'll do one any way  
I'd like to thank my loyal reviewer that made persevere to  
do more and better:  
  
The continuous- The Teenage Hybrid  
  
Aqua-Fresh-Ali   
  
dewilliams   
  
Lady Neptune3  
  
Da Bomb3  
  
Muffy (muffy8984@sbcglobal.net)   
  
Sorceress Fujin  
  
vegetasprincess1  
  
Black-rose23  
  
I like ur name- The girl who is too lazy to sign in aka:  
GothicDJ (Sscout999@aol.com)   
  
To my great friend who I do not deserve- Fire Demon 611  
  
Bloodlust Night  
  
Crazyinulover  
  
army-love-girl  
  
Heidi   
  
DBZ-fan-JESS  
  
o Mighty Mouse o  
  
snowbell101  
  
Moonlight152  
  
TheDarkMistress1  
  
Arabian Nightmare  
  
coon2010  
  
AngelicDemoness  
  
ennovymoon  
  
Strawberrychan  
  
And finally lets take a moment to celebrate my succession in  
not having one single flamer ^_^  
  
Luv u all  
  
Midnight Fright 


	19. Author's Note

Hello all my wonderful readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I thought I should let you know that I will be starting my sequel in about 2 or 3 days so look out for it!! It's called "My Light and my Darkness" kind of a lame name I know but hopefully the story will be better.. I'll give you some info about the story... Bulma will have a daughter, not a boy Trunks and Bulma have no relation It will take place in Transylvania at the beginning At the end it will be underground under the ocean (Lame eh...) Trunks will have a twin named Boxers They both have hair in a ponytail like in the Cell Saga Boxers will have black instead of lavender hair And finally Bulma's daughters name will be..........  
  
I'm not telling hehehe  
  
Luv  
Midnight 


End file.
